Kyoshi Island
Story Sokka: There’s no more food! (The Fire Nation cruiser is floating in the middle of the ocean, Sokka lying down on the deck.) Katara: Oh, suck it up! We’re all hungry. John: It’s been a week since we left the South Pole. Surely there is an island or something nearby. I’ll check real quick. Sokka: How? Are you going to do some more of your freaky spirit magic? John: In a sense. (John transforms into Eye Guy, freaking Katara and Sokka out.) Sokka: Ah! Eye monster! Eye Guy: That’s Eye Guy. You should really get your eyes checked. (Katara laughs.) Sokka: Oh, you laugh at his jokes? It’s not even funny! Katara: And it probably wouldn’t if he wasn’t, (Points to Eye Guy) that. Eye Guy raises his arms over his head, as all the eyes travel up his body, freaking Katara and Sokka out even more. They form into the great eye, which releases a beam of light, as it scans the horizon. Eye Guy: Well, the main shoreline, which is the Earth Kingdom according to the map, is still quite a distance away. There is an island pretty close by, off to the starboard. If change directions. Sokka: Oh, food! Glorious food! Let’s go! Katara: And how do we change direction? The rudder’s broken. Sokka: What?! You didn’t fix that? Eye Guy: I couldn’t. I was just glad to get this thing in sailing condition. Can you bend the currents to change our course? Katara: (Timid) I’m, not good enough to do that. I don’t think I could move a ship. Eye Guy: Alright, hold on. Eye Guy goes to the bow of the ship, and his eyes close, the big eye on his chest opening. He fires a powerful laser, which hits the water. He holds on, and the force of the laser slowly pushes back, causing the ship to turn to the starboard. He then stops, and reverts. John: There we go. We’re on course. End Scene The cruiser crashes into a sand bank, on a beach. Uphill leads to a village. John, Katara and Sokka disembark from the cruiser. They were no longer wearing winter jackets, now in traditional blue Water Tribe clothes. John: That went better than expected. Katara: We crashed onto the beach. How is that good? John: Didn’t say good. Just better than expected. With that, maybe the natives won’t attack. Sokka: Why would they attack us? John: Because we’re in a Fire Nation ship. (As if on cue, Sokka is hit in the head from behind, and is knocked out.) Katara: Sok! (She’s hit from behind as well, knocked out.) John turns into Goat Foo, raising a mana barrier. It blocks a fist, and he is then tripped, and sand thrown into his eyes. Goat Foo: Agh! Baaaahhh! Goat Foo spins and uses his arm to block another arm strike. He strikes the figure with his palm, knocking it away. He flips over another attack, and lands, spinning on his back, his legs flailing and releasing bursts of wind, causing waves of sand to hit his adversaries. He’s hit by a metal object in the back of the head, then kicked hard in the head, knocking him out and he reverts. John wakes up, him, Katara and Sokka tied to a statue base. John: Ugh. Ow. What was that? A metal stick? Female Voice: A metal fan, to be precise. (John looks in front of him, seeing a group of women wearing green dresses of armor, with white makeup covering their face, and gold colored tiaras on their heads. Others are there as well, townspeople.) Who are you? How could you transform into that beast? Sokka: Where are the men who attacked us?! Female: There were no men. It was us. Sokka: But, that can’t be! John: She’s right. Her spirit energy is the same as the one who defeated me. Female: I am Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Now, I repeat. (She presses a metal fan up to John’s throat.) Who are you? You possess a Fire Nation ship, but are obviously of the Water Tribe. John: (Slightly choked) We took it. We needed transport. Now, back off. (John kicks Suki away, and then mutters under his breath.) Gallius Disruptus. (John releases wind from his hand, launching himself out of the ropes, and up towards the statue, of a women who was identical to the Kyoshi Warriors in appearance. John lands, the townspeople in awe.) Elder: You, are the Avatar. John: Yes. We’re making our way to the Earth Kingdom, and need food and supplies. If you could supply us, then we’ll be on our way. Girl: No! Don’t leave! (A swarm of girls gather around John.) Show us more airbending! (They drag John away, as the Kyoshi Warriors free Katara and Sokka.) End Scene Katara was in the market area, loading a bowl with fresh food. John then appears, with a brighter expression on his face. Katara: Hey, I thought you were busy showing off for the girls. John: Yeah, well, I snuck away and created a clone. They’d want a cheery Avatar anyway. Did you know this island was named after Avatar Kyoshi? Katara: No, I didn’t. Anyway, I’m almost done gathering supplies for the trip. It should be enough to get us to the Earth Kingdom. Have you seen Sokka? John: Probably confronting the Kyoshi Warriors, restoring his honor. One thing though. We’ll need to fix the rudder. Katara: You have a plan for that? John: Want a chance to practice your Waterbending? At a hut, Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors are in training, Sokka with them. He is wearing their uniform, the dress and the makeup. Sokka: Do I really have to wear all this? Suki: You said that you wanted to learn our ways, after getting your butt kicked. Besides, it’s an honor to wear the uniform. Sokka: Very well. Let’s get started. (Then, they hear someone laughing hysterically. They look out the door, seeing John.) John: Dude! (Continues to laugh) That, is, ha! Well, (Wipes a tear away.) Have fun. (John keeps walking.) Katara is on a raft, floating in the water underneath their cruiser. She is bending water to lift Jury Rigg up to the rudder. Jury Rigg: There we go. Steady. There! FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX! Jury Rigg jumps onto the rudder, and rapidly swings his arms, running around the rudder, repairing it. He then stops, and allows himself to fall. Katara motions her arms, and a tower of water catches and lowers Jury Rigg to the raft. He then reverts. John: Thank you. Now we can make it to the Earth Kingdom. Katara: What will we do once we’re there? John: Eh, I’ll think of something. Now, we just need to get (He stops, as his eyes glow green.) Katara: John? John: They’re here! The scar dude is here! Get us back to shore. (Katara swings her arms in motion, pushing the raft back to shore.) End Scene Zuko and other Fire Nation soldiers are riding komodo rhinos through the city. Then, the Kyoshi Warriors, Sokka included, ambushes them, knocking them off their rhinos. The soldiers engage in combat with the soldiers, and Suki charges Zuko. Zuko: Good luck with that. Suki swings her arm, going to slice with her fan. Zuko dodges and spin kicks her, pushing her away. He thrusts his fists forward, releasing bursts of fire, pushing her back. She folds her fan and throws it, knocking him away. Suki, Sokka and another girl surround him, and he spins on the ground, releasing fire from his feet, knocking them all down. He then grabs Sokka. Zuko: Now. Where is he? (Then, Crashhopper rams him with his head, sending him flying and dropping Sokka.) Crashhopper: You should really get better manners. Get the villagers to safety. Sokka helps Suki up, and they run off. Crashhopper jumps into the middle of the street, buildings starting to burn around him. Soldiers come at him, and Crashhopper spins on his back, swinging his legs to release blades of wind, knocking them all away. Zuko shoots fire at him, and Crashhopper dodges with ease, swinging an air blade at Zuko. Zuko jumps over it, going to kick Crashhopper. Crashhopper goes onto his back, and kicks Zuko as he approaches, sending him flying into the second story of a building. Crashhopper jumps after him, head first. Zuko kicks Crashhopper in midair, redirecting him and he crashes into the ground. He bounces off the ground, and crashes into John. John: OW! Seriously dude?! Crashhopper: Sorry. We have to fight back! John: We need to rejoin. (John and Crashhopper both transform into Ditto, and they rejoin. Ditto then reverts. John’s face is serious again. Katara then joins him. Katara: We need to leave, now. They will chase us if we leave. John: Get the ship ready. I’ll get Sokka. Sokka and Suki are fighting off soldiers, when John appears, blasting the soldiers with wind. Suki: Go! We can handle them! Sokka: Wait. I’m sorry. Suki: For what? Sokka: I treated you like a girl when I should’ve treated you like a warrior. Suki: I am both. Now go! John and Sokka make it to the cruiser, Katara already onboard. Zuko was chasing them. John: Get onboard! I’ll catch up! Sokka runs onboard, and John transforms into Humungousaur. He then pushes the cruiser off, as it floats off. He then turns to face Zuko. Humungousaur: Alright, pretty boy. Let’s see how handle a little action. Humungousaur charges in and swings his fist at Zuko. Zuko jumps and lands on his arm, running up it. He jumps and kicks Humungousaur in the head, causing him to stumble to the side. Zuko then shoots fireballs, barraging Humungousaur, keeping him down. Humungousaur grabs the sand, throwing it and burying Zuko. Humungousaur then looks up, seeing the village burning. Humungousaur: No. Not yet. Humungousaur turns into Cloudnine, as he takes to the air. He flies above the village, expanding to a great size. His body then becomes grayer, as he releases rain from his body. The rain drenches the village, putting out the fires. Cloudnine’s color returns to normal, as he lowers himself into the village, the soldiers surrounding him. Soldier: Get him! Cloudnine flies around, turning into a gaseous form. He flies through the soldiers, who fall to the ground, asleep. His body turns solid, as he picks the soldiers up, and flies them back to Zuko’s ship. Zuko is running after him. Cloudnine: See you later. (Cloudnine then flies after the cruiser, which was quite a distance away.) Zuko: After them! (Zuko gets on the ship, and it takes off. The villagers are watching as they leave.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Katara *Sokka *Suki *Kyoshi Warriors Villains *Prince Zuko *Fire Nation Soldiers Aliens By John *Eye Guy *Goat Foo *Ditto *Humungousaur *Cloudnine (first re-appearance) By Clone 1 *Jury Rigg By Clone 2 *Crashhopper (first re-appearance) Trivia *Their first stop is at Kyoshi Island. *It's revealed that John's attitude becomes more playful and relaxed when split by Ditto. *Zuko reveals his strength, being a match for Humungousaur. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc